1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of gas-fired water heaters and, more particularly, such heaters for use with outdoor spas and hot tubs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As presently known in the prior art, heating of the water in a spa or tub is provided either by a gas or electric heater. In the case of a gas heater, because of its size and design limitations, it is located remotely from the spa enclosure. An electric heater, although compact enough to be within a spa enclosure, has performance limitations compared to gas and, accordingly, has not been appropriate for use with an outdoor spa, particularly a portable outdoor spa.
With respect to the prior art, as referred to, deficiencies have been present relative to certain other factors, such as the positioning of the heater and the control implications.
The herein invention, a preferred form of which is described in detail, seeks to provide for previously unmet needs, as identified in the foregoing, and to realize other important and unrealized advantages.